Mi droga
by Maki nyan
Summary: No te vuelvas adicta, ya estás advertida. "No me importaría morir si son tus manos las que me destruyen", "prefiero que viva amando a otra persona a que muera amándome a mí" /Mal summary, pero igual denle una oportunidad
1. Mi toxicidad

-Ya te lo dije, ¿no es así?

-… -simplemente no pude contestar, me dolía darme cuenta de la verdad-

-Soy como la nicotina, Nico -su delicada mano se posaba en mi mejilla- peligrosa pero adictiva, y te lo advertí

-Eso no me importa -mis lágrimas bajaban sin parar- mátame si quieres, destrúyeme por dentro, pero no me dejes

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo -de sus labios salían las palabras que más temía desde que la conocí, desde que probé aquéllo que sería mi más mortal droga- te dije que me iría un día antes de que te casaras y estuviste de acuerdo

-No quiero casarme… No la amo

-Corrección, tú **ya** no la amas -con sus finos dedos recorrió mis labios- dejaste de amarla hasta que me besaste. Debiste haberlo pensado mejor antes de jugar con una droga tan tóxica como yo

-No me importaría morir si son tus manos las que me destruyen -me aferré a su camisa, intentando evitar que se fuera-

-Debiste escuchar a Umi. Ella te dijo en lo que te metías, aún así la ignoraste

-¡Fue porque me enamoré de ti! -estaba desesperada-

-Perdón, pero tu destino está enlazado con el de Nozomi -con delicadeza besó una última vez mis labios- yo solo fui la tentación que vivía oculta en ti

-Pero…

-Ella puede ser la droga reemplazante. Ella puede ser tu cafeína, para que intentes olvidar la toxicidad de lo que fue la nicotina -empezó a irse, como si fuese un simple adiós-

-Maki…

-Sé feliz, mi amada -mientras se alejaba mi corazón se detenía-

Aún no podía creerlo. Me había enamorado de la adicción. Me había enamorado de su sabor. Me había enamorado de Maki, aquélla que fue mi perdición y mi salvación. Me había enamorado de la droga más tóxica y peligrosa jamás inventada.

" _Me había enamorado de la muerte misma."_

* * *

 **Holap, éste es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió de la nada :v está wena. Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos a la próxima, bye bye *corazón***


	2. Mi adicción

Si tan solo tuviera un corazón podría decir que éste está destrozado. Desde nuestra despedida me duele el pecho por el haber hecho lo que malditamente estaba correcto.

-Así que… la dejaste ir -Eli, que estaba a mi derecha, empezó a hablar-

-Era lo correcto, no tengo derecho a hacerla sufrir

-Puede ser, pero también tienes el derecho para amar, Maki

-¿Amar? -le empecé a decir con sarcasmo- de seguro y un monstruo como yo puede ser amado

-Pero…

-Entiende, Eli, soy la muerte, no puedo darme el lujo de amar a un humano -con mi mano estrujé la ropa cerca de mi pecho- ellos tienen una vida, un destino que cumplir. Yo solo me los llevo cuando llega su hora

-Entonces, ¿para qué te involucraste si sabías lo que pasaría?

-No lo sé… -di un amargo suspiro- Desde que la vi no pude evitar pensar en ella a cada minuto de mi existencia

-Te enamoraste -cerró los ojos un momento- al igual que yo

-Tú tienes el poder divino, puedes hacer lo que quieras, hasta interferir en sus vidas. Eres Dios después de todo, pero yo no, tengo totalmente prohibido acercarme a algún humano con otras intenciones por culpa de tu padre

-Lo sé…

-Si es así, ¿por qué no la detuviste?

-Nozomi merece ser feliz y tener una vida normal

-Somos unas tontas, ¿no? -sonreí un poco- enamorarnos de alguien prohibido

-Pero Nico te pidió ir contigo, de pasar la eternidad a tu lado. Ella estaba dispuesta a morir por ti

-Eso lo sé, desde la primera vez que nos besamos lo supe -mis lágrimas se habían acumulado logrando descender por mis mejillas-

-Ven, vamos -tomó mi mano dirigiéndome hacia un lugar en específico- le prometiste estar en su boda

-Al igual que tú

-Nozomi se merece lo mejor -miró el altar vacío, aún faltaban algunas horas para que la ceremonia comenzara- y sé que Nico le dará felicidad

-Pero aún así deseas impedir la boda

-Eso está más que claro, pero no puedo arrebatarle la vida

-Mucho menos yo -a unos metros de la catedral había un pequeño lago, fuimos a parar ahí para descansar un momento- vámonos, aún queda tiempo antes de que empiece

Dio un leve suspiro- Lo que digas, Maki

 **.**

 **.**

-Tú, Yazawa Nico, aceptas a tu prometida, Toujou Nozomi, ¿por el resto de la eternidad?

-Acepto…

-Y tú, Toujou Nozomi, aceptas a esta señorita, Yazawa Nico, ¿por el resto de sus vidas?

-Acepto… -pronunció con el mismo desgano que su prometida, sabiendo que ambas compartían amor por alguien totalmente diferente a ellas-

-Maki -me llamó Eli- ¿te opondrás?

-No -dije simplemente con el dolor en mi pecho- prefiero que viva amando a otra persona… -ya no soporté las lágrimas- A que muera amándome a mí

-Mira su rostro y responde, ¿estás segura?-no respondí- Ni Nozomi ni Nico muestran algún ápice de felicidad

-Así es como debe de ser, Eli

-¡Míralas y dime, ¿de verdad quieres que sea infeliz por el resto de sus días humanos?!

-¡No, claro que no! -la desesperación me ganaba- ¡La amo pero no puedo arrebatarle la vida!

-¡Entiende que ella te ama, Maki!

-¡¿Y qué mierda quieres que haga?!

-¡Ve allí y detenla! -me tomó de los hombros intentando relajarse- Si no vas ahora mismo y detienes la boda, ella vivirá infelizmente por el resto de su miserable vida

-¿Tú irás? -ya no tenía fuerzas, verla a minutos de ser entregada a alguien que no soy yo me destroza-

-Lo haré, yo la amo y pienso luchar por ella

-Entonces vamos de una vez antes que me arrepienta -me sonrió sabiendo que gracias a la chica frente al altar pude tener un corazón para sentir, para amar-

Estando ya en las puertas y con nuestra forma humana nos decidimos a entrar justo en el momento en el que deseábamos.

-Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre

-¡Yo me opongo! -ambas gritamos al momento de entrar a la catedral-

-Maki-chan…

-Elicchi…

-Nico-chan, sé que te dije que esto era lo correcto, que lo nuestro fue un error, pero me equivoqué -pude ver como sus lágrimas bajaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas- si pienso vivir una eternidad, quiero que tú seas parte de ella. Nico-chan te amo, y no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti, sin la persona que me hizo darme cuenta que tenía la capacidad de amar -le di la sonrisa más sincera que tenía- por favor, Nico-chan, perdona a esta pobre alma y permite que te ame con locura

-Nozomi, entiendo que ahora puedas odiarme, pero ahora entiéndeme tú a mí -pude ver en los ojos de Eli algo que antes no tenía, amor verdadero- se supone que soy alguien perfecto, el Dios al que tanto veneran, pero no puedo serlo, porque tú, Nozomi, me haz hecho caer rendida a tus pies. Me haz hecho ver que el amor no es un pecado y por eso estoy aquí -dio un paso al frente- te amo, Nozomi, y no pienso irme de aquí si no es contigo para que vivas una eternidad a mi lado

Nuestras queridas musas se miraron y se sonrieron, diciéndose todo y a la vez nada. Por lo que caminaron hasta nosotras ignorando las protestas de sus familias y besándonos para sellar un destino que ya estaba escrito.

-Por favor, Maki-chan, vámonos -su sonrisa era hermosa, ella era la luz que necesitaba en mi oscura vida- antes de que piense que todo esto es un simple sueño

-No lo es, Nico-chan, te prometí hacerte feliz y eso es lo que haré

-Entonces intoxícame con tu amor y yo prometo darle energía a tu vida

-Quién pensaría que drogas tan contrarias se enamorarían…

En un beso nos despedimos de la audiencia que estaba presente para que finalmente las llamas nos rodearan, y, en el caso de Eli, una luz cegara la vista de forma momentánea, logrando transportarnos a nuestro mundo, uno de armonía y paz, y otro de pecado y oscuridad. Pero sé que ella, mi reina, logrará darle algo de luz a este infernal lugar.

" _Gracias, mi pequeña droga, por dejarme ahogarme en la adicción de tu amor eterno"_

* * *

 **Pueh, no sé qué decir de esto xD jdndjd, estaba hablando con mi fiel amigo al cual spoileo de todos mis fics y de alguna forma le prometí una continuación con final bonito y esto salió :v espero que les haya gustado y perdón si se me pasó alguna falta ortográfica, nos vemos a la próxima, besus**


End file.
